


Bed Sheets

by Gaeyang22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, But also sexy, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, They love each other, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), a bit rough minhyuk, bites, blushing changkyun, well it has a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Minhyuk thinks that Changkyun is just too cute in the morning to resist him and his swollen red lips.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Bed Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Changhyuk fics in this fandom so here I am feeding you with some content :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (btw english is not my firts language so sorry if there is anything strange!)

“mmm… good morning” the maknae hummed feeling a well-known pair of lips onto his skin.

“good morning baby” his friend said kissing all the way between his neck and his shoulder and then going to his lips “Did you slept well?”

“hmm” he nodded, rubbing his face against the pillow without opening his eyes yet “really well”

“That’s good” a new kiss was placed on his shoulder “I also slept well, you know? I had a pretty dream about our cute maknae” he scraped the tender skin with sharp teeth “But I woke up with a problem” he said as he stuck to his side, making sure he could feel his “problem”.

The youngest looked at him over his shoulder, biting his own lip at the feeling of Minhyuk’s half-hard cock pressing onto his hip. He took the cue and removed his arm from under the pillow to grab his nape and kiss him, slowly at first but more heated eventually licking his way into the blonde’s mouth. 

“I love kissing you in the morning” the older whispered before leaving another kiss on his swollen lips. “I sure have a really bad case of morning breath” he grimaced

“Maybe” one more kiss “but your lips look so plump and cute when you wake up” another kiss “that I can’t help it”

He didn’t let the boy answer, putting his lips back together while biting the lower one making it more red that it was already.

“Mmm…” he released a pleased hum when that lip bounced against his teeth.

“Hyung” the maknae warned feeling how the older was moving his hips against him, slowly but surely.

“You look so cute when you wake up, you knew that?” new kisses where plastered on his skin reaching his pierced earlobe “With your lips puffed, pink cheeks, messy bed hair…” he bit between the metal earning a gasp from him “Fuck you are so beautiful”

“And you’re the one saying it” Changkyun chuckled, cutting it off with a moan when he felt the other’s tongue on his neck wetting the skin. 

“Yes, I’m the one saying it” he bit his neck, kissing his tattoo a few times before moving and sitting on his lower back admiring the broad expansion of tan skin before him.

He kissed the spot in the middle of his nape, going down from there to his back while massaging the thigh worked muscles with his hands. He repositioned himself lower, just when his butt started, before resuming his love path.

“You know what’s the best part about summer?” the older asked starting to move his hips slowly.

“Surprise me” he rounded his back to pull his ass up, increasing the contact

“Hmm… the best part is that you sleep almost naked” his hands found the other’s hips pressing the flesh between his long fingers. “It makes this much more easy”

“Always thinking ‘bout the same thing” he chuckled, secretly enjoying how eager Minhyuk was always about feeling him.

“What do you want me to think about when you go around with this cute round peach of yours?” His fingers made pass the border of his underwear squeezing his ass hard before making him rise his hips to discard the offending piece of clothing “Oh lord, I’m gonna fuck you so hard” he told him spanking his right cheek with force.

“Fuck Min…” the purple haired one complained, feeling the older’s dick sliding between his ass cheeks “You woke up hungry, huh?”

Minhyuk didn’t say anything, but began to move faster, stopping only a second to spit on his cock making the movement easier and more pleasurable for both of them. His hands roamed around his back, leaving pretty red scratches all over his soft skin.

He lowered himself again kissing his neck and shoulders with open mouth kisses before starting his way down his spine, painting it with faint marks that wouldn't last long being conscious of their idols status.

When he was satisfied with his masterpiece of purple and red marks over his baby’s back he stretched himself again, admiring his body from up there. Changkyun propped on his elbows turning then to see him, crocking an eyebrow when the older licked his lips as he was literally starving but without moving.

“A picture will last you longer” he mocked feeling his skin tingling with that dark look over him

“I have plenty of them” he took another good look at his body before locking eyes with him “I want to admire you in person”

“Go ahead then” he shrugged nonchalantly, moving his foot and putting it directly on his crotch “But… Wouldn’t it be better if, aside of admiring me with your eyes, you do it with your hands aswell?

“Don’t play with fire Kyungie, you can burn yourself” he warned looking at him with dark, lustful eyes.

“Maybe I want to burn” the younger pressed his foot a little bit more, rubbing it noticing how wet his hyung was due to the dry-humping.

The blonde just smirked, loving this playful sexy part of him, and picked up his ankle giving the top of his foot a kiss. Another one was placed on his ankle and like that, he went up his left leg, kissing and worshipping his skin until he reached his thigh, biting there like it was the most expensive meal. 

When he thought it was enough care for that side he changed and did the same to his right leg, traveling his skin grateful for their free morning and being able to take his time with the maknae. The blonde stopped his mouth just right before his butt, touring the roundness with his nose instead, making his lover go insane with want and anticipation. He suddenly bit the flesh, leaving his sharp teeth marked onto the tan skin eliciting a surprised yelp from him.

He lapped the damaged skin with his tongue apologetically, even when he knew Changkyung loved when he was a little rough with him. He bit again, this time softer, making him moan and rise his ass instead.

“Stop biting it” The blonde commanded when he saw his lover abusing his pretty cherry lips.

“What? This?” asked feigning innocence before biting it again earning a spank from his lover.

“I told you not to” he repeated taking his hand to the other's mouth to pull the lip from between his teeth.

“And what if I do?” the younger challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you want to be able to dance this afternoon?” the blonde’s eyebrow matching his “Stop biting it then” he moved to his thighs “Or I’ll be forced to punish you” a new spank came right where the bite was, making him squeeze the sheets to prevent the moan he was about to release. 

But being the little bitch he was he couldn’t help but look him straight in his eyes, taking his lower lip slowly between his teeth again without breaking the eye contact. “Ups” he released the flesh again, putting his best good boy face “I seems that you’re gonna have to punish me”.

Minhyuk growled, deep, low, a throaty sound that send shivers down his spine before taking the younger by the hips and moving him until he was on his four. “You asked for it baby” he said letting his hand fall against his right cheek again, loving how the redness quicky spread. He did that again, cutting anything that the maknae could possibly say.

“Min…” he half complained, letting his breath out when he felt a third spank, this time on his left cheek trying to match the color in both sides. After the third, the fourth arrived, and the fifth and sixth, making Changkyun a mess of high pitched moans and involuntary movements due to the combination of pain and pleasure.

His dick was painfully hard, heavy and angry red between his legs screaming to be touched. “Fucking god Minhyuk” he whined, feeling the man behind him kneading the mistreated flesh.

“I warned you” wet lips were onto his skin again, kissing where his hands were a few moments ago. He scratched the skin lightly with his teeth before going up his spine “It’s your fault for being such a bad baby for your hyung” He put a hand on his hip, trying to keep him still while his other hand traveled finally to his cock, holding it thighly

“Look at you, all wet and hard with just some spanks” he started to pump him, just enough to make his head fall between his shoulders “I’d love to know what Kihyunnie would think if he knew his little and innocent maknae has a spank kink”

The younger didn’t respond, too busy trying to keep his moans controlled now that Minhyuk was simulating thrusts with his hips while pumping him on rhythm. Knowing that his baby was close he increased the speed and force of his movements, jacking him off the way Changkyun loved. “Cum for me baby” he said, breathy against his ear and he was no one to refuse that command.

Long white stripes of cum painted his sheets and stomach while he let his hyung’s name roll out his tongue. The force of the orgasm made him fall on the bed, the blonde letting him, knowing that he needed a few moments of rest. Not standing being away for too long he straddled the youngest, leaning on his elbows and knees not to crush him as he approached his lips. Minhyuk kissed him slowly not caring at all about his own throbbing erection, more immersed in touching and feeling every inch of his lover’s skin.

“I love you” the shorter said while breaking apart “I love you too” he kissed his chin “my little” his shoulder “cute” his neck and his lips again “baby”. The hyung, being the clingy and horny persona that he was, started to kiss his back again tasting the salty skin before him.

Chanhyuk scoffed at how insatiable Minhyuk was all the time but turned to see him all hard and horny for him. The sight of the man’s cock all hard and glistening with pre-cum made his now soft shaft twitch with interest. He earned a wink from him when a light bite on his lower back made him release a tiny moan that the blonde took as his signal to return to his butt once again.

He kissed his right cheek, then his left before sitting straight with his hands on the soft muscles of his bum, kneading them with full hands. “You know, I think I can agree about the whole ‘being juicy’ thing” he went down again stopping himself just an inch before his butt “my thigh juicy peach” and he bite, hard, this time on his left cheek giving him matching teeth tattoos.

“Oh my…” he bit the pillow underneath him trying to not alert everyone in that house but unable to stop looking at his lover while he licked the mark “One day you’re goin’ to be the death of me”

“Mmm… I think is a good way to die, don’t you think?” the older asked, biting him again not as hard but as effective in making the younger squirm “Fuck until you die” he lapped the wound thoughtfully, passing a wet finger between his buttocks searching for his hole “Die while you fuck” he made circles around the entrance making him press his butt against him “It sounds quite good, not gonna lie”

“You’re crazy” Changkyun said wiggling his butt trying to rush him “But you love it” and he had the audacity of wink at him while pressing the finger inside his thigh ring of muscles just enough to make him huff.

“Minhyuk” he complained feeling how the older took the finger out again “Stop teasing and fuck me already”

That made him laugh and, leaving a tiny slap on his butt, he got up to reach his nightstand where the condoms and lube were. He returned with a bottle of the sticky substance and a foil package stopping on his tracks when he saw the maknae on his hands and knees waiting for him.

“You look gorgeous like that” the blonde said, licking his lips at the sight. He raised an eyebrow at him and bent his back as an invitation for him to hurry and do something already. Taking the hint he approached the younger again, kissing his lower back while opening his knees a bit more making room for him in between his legs.

After leaving some more kisses on his red cheeks, he moved away and opened the tab to squeeze some lube on his long fingers, smearing them well. Once he was satisfied, he used his clean hand to open his butt exposing his butthole eliciting a whine from him “Shhh… relax baby” the older cooed, leaving a kiss directly on his entrance making the shorter squirm.

He smirked, loving the way his baby always melted with his touches. Taking pity on him he brought his middle finger to his puckering hole, drawing little circles around before pushing it inside finally. Minhyuk couldn’t see the maknae’s face but he knew him enough to know the way his eyes were closed, how his messy bangs were sticking to his damp forehead and how his lips were partly open glistening with saliva and letting out little puffs of breath. 

Being unable to hold out long with that image in his mind he started to thrust his finger deeper and faster, adding a second one while kissing all the tan skin he could reach trying to distract him from the burning sensation.

The younger bit his lip hard, not wanting his hyungs to know what was happening behind their door, while moving his hips to find Minhyuk’s fingers midway. He threw his head back with a long deep moan, unable to keep his mouth shut when the blonde pushed a third finger, bending them to find his sweet spot.

“Please…” the younger moaned again falling onto his elbows when his hyung big hand took his cock to pump it. “Please what? Say what you want me to do” he said still moving his fingers in and out. “What you want Kyunnie?”

“I-I want you… ple-please” he shuddered feeling too close but too far at the same time. The older slowed down, moving his hand lazily over his length just enough for making him go desperate. “I know you want me” he said grazing his teeth lovingly over his left buttock “But I want you to say what you want me to do” 

Changkyun bent his neck, looking at him over his shoulder with a heavy gaze. His eyes were dark with lust and his lips a delicious shade of red from all the bitting, making Minhyuk feel incredibly aroused. “I want you to put your cock inside me” he started without breaking eye-contact “I want you to fill me up and make me cum so hard that even Hyungwon wakes up. I want- ahh-shit”

The blonde cut him by pressing his fingers hard against his spot making the younger moan and let his head fall again. “What my baby wants, my baby gets” he stated before pull his fingers out to lube his own erection, making sure to coat himself well. “How do you want it?”

“I want to see you” Changkyun said looking at him with a slight pout that made the blonde all soft inside “Wanna ride me?” he asked, moving to kiss his cherry lips tenderly. He nodded, loosing himself in the kiss “Okay then, let me sit”

Minhyuk pulled his fingers out, making him sigh at the lost but allowing him to change his position on the bed. Then he sat, back on the bed’s board and legs stretched out for his baby to sit in who stole his place in no time straddling him with his knees at each side of his hips. The maknae took him by his nape and brough him closer, kissing his lips with hunger as if he was literally starving. 

He felt the blonde’s hands on his thighs, kneading them with care before he patted them urging him to stand and prepare for what was coming. While still in the kiss he heard the older searching for the lube and condom tossed out on the bed “Wait, here” he broke out the kiss to take it and start prepping him.

New kisses and bites were placed on his shoulders and neck making the process of lubing his hyung much difficult and rushed. Once he was satisfied with his work he took the thick base of the older’s cock and positioned it under him before lowering himself, taking as much of him as he could.

The pair remained still for a few moments, just kissing and feeling each other skins, letting the younger get use to the feeling of being stretched “We don’t do this enough” he said making the blonde laugh “I feel so full…”

“Fuck, you’re so thigh” he threw his head back with a moan when the purple haired moved his hips tentatively “I don’t know if I want to do this more or if I want to keep you this thigh” the confession made the shorter grin and start moving his hips in circles.

When he felt stretched enough he took his cock out completely before sitting down again in one swift movement, making both of them moan maybe a bit too loud. He repeated that a few times, learning again how the older felt inside him, before bending back to support himself on Minhyuk’s knees.

He started slow, building a pace with each move of his hips until he was practically jumping on top of him. Sooner that later he felt tired, his muscles arching due to the position and the frantic rhythm they had. Minhyuk sensing this, move him closer, taking Changkyun by his hips and switch them over without pulling out.

Once they were settle he put the younger’s legs on his shoulders and started thrusting inside him with force, forgetting about their dance practice that afternoon and the way the maknae was going to hate him for bending him in half. They kissed again with open mouths and too much saliva running over his chins, making their body temperature rise even more. 

Minhyuk knew the other was close by the way he clenched around his cock and his abs contracted in erotic waves “Touch yourself” he commanded while gripping the headboard to stead himself and make the movements even more powerful. The purple haired obeyed, moaning when his hand touched his own hard dick palming it with desperation.

With only a few more tugs before he was spilling all over himself, the position making the cum reach his chest and even landing on his chin. When he returned from his high, and before his hyung could cum as well, he pushed him by his shoulders to make him retreat and let him go. Knowing Minhyuk was an overthinker he kissed him deep, pulling on gold strands of hair to keep him closer. 

“I want to suck you” he explained when they parted and the older just nod eagerly “Go and sit on the edge” the blonde did so, moving fast to sit with his legs open and feet on the floor. Changkyun, not wanting to lose more time, went to his knees looking at him from that position knowing that the blonde loved when he was a little submissive.

Giving his knee tattoo a few kisses he started to trail his hand up his left thigh, feeling the muscles contracting and tensing under his touch. Before Minhyuk could pull at his hair for teasing him, Changkyun started to take the kisses to his crotch, nibbling at the pale skin of his milky thighs while searching for his real goal.

He took it with his hand, peeling the condom before pumping it slightly while going down for his balls, taking them on his mouth making the older moan in response. Sucking one more time he let the sack go eyeing now the red angry cock that was in front of him. With a firm pump of his hand he bend and kiss the head before putting it inside his mouth, just enough to wrap his lips nicely around it, before taking it out again.

The blonde moaned when he blew hot air right on the glistening tip, throwing his head back while biting his lip. Big hands were quick to meet at his head, grabbing his purple hair urging him to start already. He didn’t let him wait too much and took the cock in his mouth all the way to where his hands were at the base.

Fighting back the urge to gag, the maknae withdrew, licking the shaft with his tongue flat making sure to wet every piece of it, especially the protruding vein that was pulsing furiously. Once his mouth was empty again, he kissed the top making his lover whine and push his head with urge. He breath out a laugh at his eagerness and kissed de tip once more, trying to resist the Minhyuk’s force to make him suck his cock for real.

“Stop teasing me” he demanded even though it sounded more like a whine than an actual order “You little piece of sh-“ he was cut by the wet hotness that surrounded him when the younger took in everything he could in his mouth, making him release the lewdest sound Changkyun had ever heard. Minhyuk leaned on his elbows, his lip trapped between his teeth while watching his baby sucking him like his cock was his favorite treat. 

One of his hands found the purple strands again, pulling at them every time his cock reached the back of Changkyun throat. Smaller hands were placed on his hips, trying to make him be still but failing miserably because soon the taller was thrusting deep into the younger’s mouth while he took everything like he was made to do it.

Changkyun relaxed his jaw, allowing him to move even more rude and fuck his mouth until he felt the familiar tight sensation in his lower abdomen, warning him about his imminent orgasm.

Taking a handful of his hair he made the younger stop and move just enough for him to take his own cock and pump it until he was painting his big nose and cute stuck-out tongue with white drops of cum. Changkyun swallowed his load and took the head again in his mouth, milking him until he got the last drop making the taller shiver, his dick still oversensitive after he came.

Changkyun licked his lips and the blonde thought there was no other creature as beautiful as he was. Hair sticking out in every direction, eyes dark, face covered in his cum and little red and shiny lips, he was just breathtaking and Minhyuk needed to kiss him right in that moment.

“Come here” he took the younger by his nape and made him sit on his legs, tan arms quick to go around his shoulders. He kissed him briefly before taking the tissues they always keep on their nightstand for moments like this “Wait, let me clean you first” carefully the older wiped the sticky substance off his face making him mewl at the attention. 

“Here you go” a soft kiss was placed on Changkyun lips before the taller looked at him again, intensely and full of love “Beautiful” A cute blush stained the younger’s cheeks when he heard the compliment, making Minhyuk unable to resist and no kiss him.

The kiss was slow, sweet just wanting to feel the other close without fall into lust again. They had the morning free from schedule, but knowing Kihyun, he was going to wake them up anytime soon to have breakfast so a second round was out of the list.

“We should go shower before mommy Kihyun comes to wake us up” the blonde said when they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. He opened his eyes just to see his baby pouting, lips perfectly shiny and plump asking to be kissed again “But I don’t want to move, I want to cuddle”.

The little whine he made reminded the blonde how cute and babyish Changkyun could be when he wanted something. “We can cuddle after breakfast” he offered, letting the other hide on his neck feeling the way his lips moved while he talked from there. “It’s not the same… I want to cuddle now” he grumbled, voice muffled due to the position.

Minhyuk let out a laugh at the adorableness and hug him even tighter wrapping him like a koala. He rocked his baby back and forth a few times, noticing how the tiredness took over him making Changkyun falling asleep on his shoulder. “Kyunnie… Kyun baby don’t fall asleep, we have to shower”

“Mmm… but it’s so comfy…” he rub his cheek on his skin, breathing the older’s scent “Can we go shower like this?”

“You want me to carry you to the shower?” the younger didn’t respond verbally but nodded on his shoulder “Okay, just because I woke you up early and made you tired. But don’t get use to it, huh?”

“Promise” It was just to please him, and Minhyuk knew that, but he didn’t mind it at all. He maybe was enjoying this clingy Changkyun a little too much. “Okay, just hold on tight” and like that the blonde stood up, picking the maknae like he was a baby koala with his legs and arms circling his body, and went to the bathroom attached.

The shower was quick once the purple haired let Minhyuk put him on the floor in order to start washing themselves. Sleepiness was taking over Changkyun, who had his eyes closed for the most part of the shower while the taller massaged his sore muscles tenderly.

“Sorry” he mumbled while kissing his shoulders after the younger hissed when he put a bit more pressure on his lower back “I should have been more careful”

“Don’t worry” the younger assured him, opening his eyes to look at his hyung “I like when you go hard on me”

“I know that” Minhyuk put his hands on the other’s plump ass giving it a squeeze making him whine “But I feel bad when I see how sore you are”

“Don’t worry about it” Changkyun turned to face him and looked up to reach his eye level “It’s not the first time I have to go practice like this” he went to his ear, tiptoeing to reach better before licking the shell “Plus is a good reminder of how well you fuck me”

Minhyuk had to gather all his self-control not to fall into the temptation that the maknae was, taking his hips to pull him away “Breakfast” he said simple making the younger pout and turn around again.

“Fine, let’s go before Kihyun worries” because he was giving Minhyuk his back he didn’t see the smile creeping on the taller’s face

“A little jealously~” he sang reaching his cute dongsaeng to give him a compensatory backhug   
“I’m not jealous!” Changkyun replied trying to escape from his arms.

“no, no of course you’re not” before he could argue Minhyuk kissed him again, killing all his complains with the magic of his tongue. He melted into the touch forgetting everything, even forgetting about his hyungs on the kitchen.

“Should I go and tell them to come and have breakfast with us?” Kihyun asked to their leader

“By the noises I heard this morning, I think it’s better if they come out on their own” hyungwon answered taking a bite of freshly steamed rice.

“Yeah… Maybe you’re right…” the comfy silence returned only filled by the cutlery and chewing sounds they were making while eating “You think they know that we know what they do?”

“Minhyuk knows for sure” Jooheon said filling his spoon with vegetables and meat “I caught him sneaking out of the bathroom when Kyun was supposedly showering alone and he only winked at me, so he knows”.

“Poor Kyunnie when he finds out, he’s gonna be mortified” the sleepyhead said, chuckling at the image of their maknae all flushed.

“Shh… They’re coming” Shownu warned with his normal quietness before picking some of Hyungwon’s leftovers to eat them.

The pair was indeed coming to the kitchen, hair still wet and comfy clothes on. They looked at the table suspicious, realizing that nobody called them to have breakfast together.

“Why didn’t you call us to have breakfast?” Minhyuk asked crossing his arms like a little kid “Yeah, you finished almost all the food” this time was Changkyun complaining, taking his seat beside Kihyun.

“We didn’t want to bother you” Hoseok answer casually moving a bit to make room for the blonde “Food doesn’t bother us” Minhyuk responded taking his first bite “We were awake anyway”.

“Yeah we know that” Jooheon looked at him making sure that _they knew_ that they were awake and active to say the least. “How do you know if you didn’t came to wake us up” The maknae asked childish chewing his food innocently.

“You’re right, we weren’t the ones coming” Hyungwon’s voice was almost a whisper, but Changkyun heard it anyway choking on his food when he realized what he was trying to say.

Kihyun was quick in his mother senses and passed him a glass of water trying to save his dongsaeng from death. Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jooheon, on the other hand, exploded in laughs watching how red the maknae was getting.

“Stop laughing, poor Kyunnie” the mother figure said, even when he himself was trying not to laugh. “It’s ok, we know what you have been doing. You don’t have to be embarrassed” Kihyun confesed making the younger groan and hide his face in his hands.

“Oh my god. This is so embarrassing” he said wanting the earth to open and eat him quickly “wait… You knew?!” The youngest exclaimed watching his lover laugh “Why didn’t you say anything?… oh my goodness”

“I didn’t want you to be embarrassed” Minhyuk tried to explain while scratching his neck “But I think It didn’t work, sorry” he turned to see the rest of them “And sorry to you too… For hiding it and not be clear”

“Don’t worry, we understand” and the blonde swears that Shownu was eyeing Kihyun when saying that, but maybe it was just his imagination “You were quite discrete, so it’s ok”

“You say that because you don’t live beside them” Hoseok said, rolling his eyes at the memories “They’re not as quiet as they think. At least not when Changkyun- ”

“Oh my god! Stop!” Changkyun’s whine made everyone laugh fond of how cute the maknae was “I can’t anymore, I’m leaving”

And he stood up from his chair, trying to scape and hide somewhere far away from his hyungs. But he wasn’t that lucky and his bandmates stood up as well to follow and catch him between laughs and weak complains. He was suddenly pulled into a big group hug and, even if he was still mortified and probably was going to be for the rest of his life, he couldn’t help it and started to laugh and jump with them feeling truly loved and cared of. 

Minhyuk smiled at him and he was so beautiful and Changkyun was so happy suddenly that he just kissed him making their friends coo and cheer them up like it was the first kiss in some kind of cheesy drama.

Eventually everyone calmed down their excitement and parted ways to start their day, leaving the new discovered couple alone at the kitchen to finally have breakfast. Minhyuk looked at him, still concerned. “Are you mad at me?” he asked truly worried

“No, I’m not” Changkyun looked at him trying to assure his lover “A bit upset maybe. You should’ve told me they knew”

“Yeah… sorry about that” suddenly his bowl of rice was more interesting that anything else “Will you forgive me?” and he knew his puppy eyes were effective in every situation, so he made use of them to soften his dongsaeng.

“I’ve already forgive you fool” The smile Minhyuk gave him was so bright that he forget everything else and just wanted to kiss him again. So he did, putting their lips together in a sweat lip lock.

“Oh my god, they’re so cute!” Hoseok exclaimed shaking Jooheon with excitement “Hyung, they’re kissing again!” Hyungwon said to their leader that was coming to see the couple.

“Leave them some privacy you old ladies!” this time was Kihyun scolding and taking them out before closing the door with a wink.

And Changkyun knew that from that morning he wasn’t going to be able to be next to the blonde without one of his hyung watching them with knowing looks or without cheeky comments but he didn’t care one bit. He felt so love by everyone of them that he was more than happy to endure every piece of it.


End file.
